


i'm at the shosple colupis section

by randomstar



Series: hanazono chisato land [4]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Chisato curses a lot, F/F, I combine the soup meme and shosple colupis meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomstar/pseuds/randomstar
Summary: “I’m still at the shosple colupis section.” Tae sounded persistent and Chisato just wanted the ground to swallow her whole.





	i'm at the shosple colupis section

**Author's Note:**

> I combined the soup meme and shosple colupis meme and also taechisa because i have the power to do so. ((this is like super a mess and unbeta'd so be wary of grammar mistakes, typos and rambles.))

Chisato sighed, she had lost the sight of Tae for the umpteenth time this afternoon. She reached for her phone and made an attempt to call the taller girl again. “Hello?”

“Yes, this is Tae. Who is this?”

“Shirasagi Chisato.”

“ _Riiight_. I keep forgetting that I have your name as evil witch on my contact.”

Chisato face-palmed herself, good thing that this was just Tae and not any other people or else she would have gone mad. She cleared her throat a little bit before replying. “Where are you?”

“I’m at the bookshop.”

“Oh, thank God.”

Chisato breathed a sigh of relief, that was a good sign because that means Tae wasn’t far enough from where Chisato at. She was also at the bookshop but then again it had three different floors and Chisato wasn’t sure where Tae currently at right now. “Can you come here? I’m in the novel section.”

“Why?”

“I need your help in picking out a present for Aya-chan, remember?” That was actually the whole point of them coming to the shopping district anyway. There was a slight pause on the line before Chisato could hear Tae’s voice again.

“Uh, wait a sec— Excuse me, where is the novel section again?”

“Are you talking to someone right now?” Chisato could hear rumbling noises on her phone, a mixture of Tae’s familiar voice and someone else’s deep one.

“I just asked the shop keeper and he said I have to go all the way down to the first floor.”

Oh, that just means Tae was probably on the third floor. Good.

“Well, there you have it.” Chisato sighed, “Whatever, just come down here.”

“It’s far. Why don’t you come here instead?”

Chisato was started to get annoyed by this pointless rabbit chase, she didn’t like when people wasted her time like this. Even when Tae was technically her girlfriend for three years already, it was still annoying _as hell_.

“Fine,” She sighed in defeat, “What section are you at?”

“Uh… I’m at _shosple colupis_ section.”

“Tae-chan, there’s no such thing as _shosple colupis_ section.” Chisato said again, confused. “Just look around and tell me what section are you at right now.”

“I’m still at the _shosple colupis_ section.” Tae sounded persistent and Chisato just wanted the ground to swallow her whole. She was already tired from walking around the district earlier plus she still couldn’t find the perfect gift for Aya.

“Ju-Just get out of there and find other nearest thing that makes more sense.”

“I can’t, there’s only _shosple colupis_ in this area,” Tae said again and Chisato felt like she’s _this close_ from losing her mind.

“What do you mean by that?? Get the _fuck_ out of there!” She raised her voice in frustration because who wouldn’t? Chisato wasn’t usually the type who threw around curse words casually like that but she just couldn’t help it.

“No!”

“Don’t you dare to raise your voice on me.” Chisato told her sternly, “Please do me a favor and just walk away to another section.”

“Alright, _geez_.” There was a brief pause on the line and Chisato thought that it was just Tae trying to walk around the area. “There’s more _shosple colupis_ here.”

“What the _fuck_ do you mean by _there’s more shosple colupis here_???? Go to the next aisle!”

“There’s still _shosple colupis_ all around.”

“Oh, for god’s sake.”

“I’m telling you the truth.” Tae said again, “It’s all—”

“Okay, I get it. Just stay where you are and I’ll come to the third floor.” Chisato sighed, stomping her way to the stairs and to the third floor. It was apparently full of stationeries. She could easily spot Tae because the girl was towering over most of the shelves. Also, Tae had a big idiotic grin on her face and it was hard to miss.

“Hanazono Tae,” Chisato said in her angry voice because of course, she was angry. The other girl turned around like nothing ever happened.

“Oh, you found me!” Tae exclaimed happily. “See? It’s easy to find the _shosple colupis_ section after all!”

“There is no such thing as _shosple colupis_ section and please stop saying that before I lose my mind.”

“Look,” Tae pointed to the shelves in front of them. “It clearly says _shosple colupis_.”

Chisato turned around reluctantly to see the name for herself. It was actually written _as school supplies_ but seemed like this bookshop didn’t have enough brain cells to just arrange them in a neater and easier way for people to read. The blonde gave the words a good look and then looked at Tae dead on her eyes.

“Darling, I love you,” Chisato started softly, “I love you so much and I want you to know that.”

“Oh, neat! Me too!”

“But sometimes your lack of brain cells makes me want to rip my head off and jump into the pits of hell.” Chisato sighed, “It says _school supplies_ instead of _shosple colupis_.”

Tae squinted her eyes in an attempt to understand what Chisato meant by that. The taller girl spelled each word with her mouth; S, C, H, O, O, L and S, U, P, P, L, I, E, S.

“Hey, you’re right! It is indeed _school supplies_ , not _shosple colupis_.”

If there was a competition for people who sucks at spelling bee, Chisato was sure Tae would win that thing and brought the trophy back to their apartment.

“I wonder why can’t I see that before? Maybe I need to start wearing glasses.” Tae hummed but Chisato was already face-palming herself. The blonde could bet on all of her savings that Tae would still read that as _shosple colupis_ even when she’s wearing glasses.

“Let’s just get out of here,” Chisato said again, she was far too tired for this. The blonde just wanted to go home and drink chamomile tea while listening to some Schubert. “I’ll figure out the present later.”

“Okay!” Tae chimed happily, “Oh, can we stop by the soup store before going home?”

“You want soup? I can make you one for dinner.”

“No, but can we?

“Then why the _fuck_ you want to go to the soup store??”


End file.
